Malice and Gossip
by SerenityFalconNormandy
Summary: Prompt: Malicious When you're the Chancellor of Ferelden, an elf, a mage, and a Grey Warden, there's always going to be talk.


"Did you hear? The arl's guest at his estate in an _elf._ She's there as a guest! What is this world coming to?"

"I heard she's a mage. Maybe she's using blood magic?"

"That Grey Warden knife-ear has no business acting like she has any authority in Denerim!"

"I lay five sovereigns that the knife-ear used blood magic to get the Bastard on the throne."

* * *

"Elissa Cousland had better keep an eye on the mage rabbit, or she'll end up cursed, mark my words."

"Do you ever wonder if the Lady Chancellor, you know, used _magic_ to influence the Landsmeet? Bann Ceorlic says that Loghain shouldn't have been beaten that easily by a green Warden recruit."

"It's just not _natural_ , letting an elf take precedence over people. Hero or no, the king should never have granted her Gwaren, or allowed elves onto his council!"

"Do you think the Lady Chancellor will ever wear anything other than that hideous armor to court?"

* * *

"Look, Louis! _Père_ was right, they do have a rabbit attending the queen for the wedding! Henriette and Marceline will never believe me when I tell them!"

"Have you heard the rumors coming out of Amaranthine? Supposedly, that mage executed Bann Esmerelle and put Delilah Howe up in her place. Can you believe that? Delilah married a _shopkeep_ of all things!"

"Ugh. Apparently the king is summoning an Enchanter from Kinloch Hold, a spirit healer, to serve as a go-between for the Circle and the royal court. She's also slated to be personal healer to the king and queen, and will be chief attendant when the queen gives birth. As if the rabbit mage isn't enough."

* * *

"Did you hear? That knife-ear calling herself a Teyrna claimed the whole of the Brecilian Forest for the Dalish knife-ears, and if anyone wishes to get wood from the forest, they have to negotiate with them! I shouldn't have to deal with _them_ to get oak panelling!"

"I heard from my maid that she heard from Susanna's maid that Susanna said Mairead said that Liane's maid who knows a maid in the royal palace said that the king is _involved_ with the Lady Chancellor. Of course I scolded her for spreading gossip, the king and queen are fond of each other and if the king were looking for a mistress, he'd choose someone better than a skinny knife-ear."

"Do you think the Lady Chancellor will be dismissed now that there's a princess and two princes in the royal nursery? After all the boys will need something to inherit. Amaranthine and Gwaren would be better served by them than her."

* * *

"Oh sweet MAKER, did you hear? The Grand Cleric stormed the Lady Chancellor's quarters earlier this evening. Apparently, Lady Prim and Proper is _with child._ …Do you think she even knows who the father is?"

"A messenger left for Val Royeaux yesterday. It seems the Lady Chancellor is appealing to the Divine to keep her bastard safe."

"They've got a book going at the Gnawed Noble. The majority have bets down that it's that elf from Antiva or the king's spymaster. What was his name, Taris, Tabard? Tabris, right. I can't remember, they all look the same to me. Others they have bets on are Teagan Guerrin, Fergus Cousland, Ser Gilmore, and Nathaniel Howe. Someone tried to put coin down on the king, but that's ridiculous."

"She's leaving for Gwaren today, I'm told. Keeping to the tradition of having the heir born in the teyrnir. I can't believe the Divine is actually allowing her to keep it."

"I hear she's issued an edict in the king's name to protect the elves in the Edgehall alienage. Who cares what Arl Gell is doing to them? They need to shut up and thank the Maker they're even allowed to live in proper cities."

"It's elf-blooded. Maker, what's next? At least it's not fully elven, those poor people in Gwaren are going to have a hard enough time as it is when that… child… becomes Teyrn."

* * *

"The whole settlement was forced to up and leave! She said it was 'illegal' because it was inside the Brecilian Forest! The knife-ears don't even use all that lumber, what do they need a whole forest for?"

"Do you think the Lady Chancellor set up Anora for Queen Elissa's death?"

"I hear that _mage_ that blew up the Kirkwall Chantry was one of the Wardens the Lady Chancellor Joined right after the Blight. I'm amazed the king is letting her keep her position, since her decision-making skills are obviously lacking."

* * *

"Her bastard is starting to resemble the king, isn't he? You don't think…"

"The king looks a bit peaked, don't you think? With the queen gone, I wonder if she's 'coercing' him to get her skinny rabbit behind on the throne with him."

"Supposedly she's going to be stepping down soon and leaving for parts unknown. Ser Gilmore is keeping Gwaren running, and her bastard will be Teyrn."

"Something about a cure? Without her around, I'm sure I'll finally be able to convince the king to marry my daughter. We've been too long without a queen."

"Just three days, and then I'm petitioning the king to be given Gwaren. It's not right to leave it in the hands of a three-year-old bastard elf-blood."

"They… look so sad saying goodbye to each other. Do you think the rumors that they were lovers during the Blight were true?"


End file.
